


Tight Rope

by equallydestructive



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belts, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Top!Liam, Whipping, bottom!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equallydestructive/pseuds/equallydestructive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam have sex in a field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Rope

“Zayn, I have a surprise,” Liam says. He keeps teasing Zayn with the tip of his finger, just barely pushing in, leaving the other a whimpering mess.

Zayn makes a noise in his throat, trying so hard to grind back on Liam’s fingers that are currently toying with his hole, but they are just out of reach. He whines, a high keen that has Liam, with one of his hands already on his cock, begin pumping it at an increasingly faster rate, his dick consistently rubbing up against Zayn’s. He grunts at the realisation that he has no free hands, so he pulls away from the boy’s hole to reach for the thing that he just knows Zayn will enjoy. 

He brings it forward and to his chagrin, Zayn’s dilated eyes widen appreciately at the object he now holds. 

From his place in Liam’s lap, Zayn leans up to lick at the underside of the other boy’s jaw, urging him to use what is in his hands on Zayn as soon as possible.

“You going to be a good boy for me?” Liam says, his voice rumbling. He takes the hand off himself and snakes around Zayn’s lithe body to grasp at his arsecheeks, squeezing one of them hard enough for the boy to whimper. Zayn’s arms that are situated around Liam’s torso tremble as he rocks forward, desperately wanting to have the other boy’s cock splitting him open, though he wants what Liam is going to give him impossibly more. 

“”You going to be good for Daddy?”

The boy groans loudly, pushing his face into the crook of Liam’s neck. 

“I need an answer.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Zayn whispers, his words muffled.

“That’s a good boy."

 _Crack._

The belt smacks against Zayn’s left cheek and Zayn jolts, having not been quite ready for it. He feels the hurt right after but there’s a certain pleasure to the pain. Liam, on the other hand, admires his handiwork; already a tint of red is beginning to show. He curls himself around Zayn’s in order to tongue at the welt, soothing the sting, and he smirks at the small whimper that comes from above.

“How many do you think you deserve, baby?” Liam coos, playing with a piece of hair that has come out of place.

Zayn’s mouth works at the skin dividing Liam’s shoulder from his neck.

“Ten.”

_Crack. Crack._

Two smacks on each of Zayn’s cheeks and the boy surges forward, his entire body quaking uncontrollably. Liam chuckles, his fingers gently caressing the reddening skin. Zayn continues to grind himself against Liam, wanting so badly to come, but he knows he has to stave it off somehow; there will be dire consequences in the future if he is to disobey Daddy.

_Crack. Crack._

Two more smacks on one cheek.

_Crack. Crack._

Another two smacks on the other cheek.

Zayn lets out a filthy string of curses at the last contact of the belt against his arse.

“How many does that make?” Liam asks, a large hand carding through Zayn’s soft hair.

“S-Seven,” the boy chokes out, his nails digging into Liam’s back. Liam knows that there will be claw-like scratches left all across his back from Zayn that will surely sting, especially after a hot shower, but then again, though Liam will never admit it, there’s something strangely arousing about Zayn leaving his mark.

Liam grasps for the back of Zayn’s neck, tugging him up so they’re face-to-face. There are tears gathering in Zayn’s eyes and his cheeks are displaying a fine blush. Liam’s cock twitches, unrestrained, from where Zayn is partially sitting on it and his eyes widen as he figures out what exactly he’s feeling against his arse.

“I think we’re going to cut this short,” Liam says, fingers already taking place under Zayn’s arsecheeks, kneading the supple skin. He picks Zayn up with ease from where they’re under the boy and settles him on top of his dick, the head just barely brushing Zayn’s hole.

“Daddy’s going to take care of you.”

Zayn sinks down onto Liam with a strangled moan, his own cock lying, red and leaking, against his stomach as he bottoms out. With glazed eyes, he waits for Liam to give him the command.

“Move.”

Zayn’s tiny hands slide to Liam’s chest as he begins to move, lifting himself up so that Liam’s cock nearly pops out, and slams back down. Every so often he would give a dirty hip roll that has Liam grabbing for Zayn’s narrow hips, barely suppressing a grunt. 

“You’re so beautiful, babe,” Liam growls, watching with hungry eyes as Zayn’s expression changes from a slight grimace to that blissed-out look that Liam has grown accustomed to, “you’re such a slut for my cock, aren’t you?”

Zayn’s eyes bug out at the dirty words that are flowing from Liam’s lips, but he moans regardless.

“Yeah, you fuck yourself on my cock.” Liam’s eyes nearly roll back into his skull as Zayn clenches around him, his tightness rapidly becoming overwhelming.

With hardly a sound, Zayn suddenly comes, thick, white ropes spurting onto Liam’s lower abdomen. Though over-sensitised from his recent orgasm, he continues to bounce up and down, faster, faster, faster, wanting to please his Daddy, until Liam himself feels his stomach tightening; his own orgasm is coming more quickly that he had anticipated.

A loud groan falls from Liam and he buries himself as far up as he can go into the other boy's arse, his hot come filling Zayn. 

They sit still for a few seconds, Liam still holding onto Zayn’s hips. Slowly, Zayn plants his feet on either side of Liam’s body and lifts himself, his limbs shaking with the effort as Liam’s cock slides out with a rather obscene, slick sound. Exhausted, Zayn spreads himself out on the grass, arse up, his hole clearly dripping come. Liam can’t help but press a finger to the off-white mess and even in his fucked-out state, Zayn breathes out a moan from where his face is hiding in the crook of his arm.

“Babe, you ready for round two?”

“Always, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, this is edited from a short fic I was dared to write - one that features Marth and Ganondorf from Super Smash Bros Melee. So... yeah. If you want the actual story that this is developed from, let me know.


End file.
